Bola Mata Yang Ku Rindukan
by Cho Rae Ji
Summary: Sasuke merindukan bola mata biru itu...   Sasuke sangat ingin melihat bola mata yang sangat meneduhkan itu...


Title: Bola Mata Yang Aku Rindukan!

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Naruto Uzumaki

Type: Oneshot

Genre:Romance, Sho-Ai

Rating:T

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Happy Reading!

Don't Like Don't Read!

Uchiha Sasuke melangkahkan kaki keluar dari sebuah rumah, dan itu sudah pasti adalah kediaman Uchiha. Hari ini cuaca sangat mendukung suasana hati Uchiha bungsu ini. Karena hari ini ia akan pergi mengunjungi kekasih yang sudah sebulan ini pergi meninggalkannya. Alasannya sudah sangat jelas karena ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah yang tenang dan sifat cool nya tetap terjaga dengan baik, walau sebenarnya hatinya sudah sangat berisik menyuruhnya untuk berjalan lebih cepat agar bisa bertemu dengan kekasih pujaan hatinya lebih cepat juga. tapi apa daya nya gengsi si Uchiha bungsu satu ini sangat tinggi. Dan gengsinya mengalahkan hatinya. Ah… sudahlah cepat atau lambat ia juga akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

Ditengah perjalanan ia bertemu dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. "Hei… Uchiha kau pasti mau pergi ke rumah Naruto kan?"tanya Kiba. "Hn"dua kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Uchiha… sebaiknya kau bergegas karena disana ada Neji. Kau tahu kan Hyuga satu itu juga mengincar Naruto. Tadi sih ada kita jadi Neji tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi sekarang kita sudah pergi, entah apa yang akan di lakukan Neji pada Naruto"ucap Kiba dengan seringai jahilnya. Wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah, perasaan Sasuke pun campur aduk. Dia tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Dobe-nya itu. Sasuke pun segera pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli yang saling berpandangan penuh kemenangan. "rasakan kau Uchiha. Ternyata kau memang lemah ya kalau sesuatu berhubungan dengan Naruto"ucap kiba sambil tertawa.

'dasar Hyuga sialan. Aku tak akan biarkan kau menyentuh Dobe-ku'umpat Sasuke. Ia pun mempercepat jalannya, atau mungkin sudah tidak bisa dibilang jalan lagi kini Sasuke sedang berlari. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Dobe-nya disentuh oleh laki-laki lain.

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Ia pun bersiap untuk memaki si Hyuga. Baru mau membuka mulutnya ia langsung berhenti karena melihat di balik gerbang itu hanya ada Naruto yang melihatnya heran "ada apa Teme?"tanya Naruto heran "mana Hyuga sialan itu?"tanya Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya. "Hyuga? Maksudmu Neji? Dari tadi dia belum ke sini tuh. Lagi pula ku dengar dia sedang sibuk. Jadi mana sempat dia datang hanya untuk menemuiku"jawab Naruto. 'apa jadi Neji tidak kesini? Jadi aku di kerjain sama dua orang itu, awas mereka akan kubalas nanti'umpatnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "memangnya kenapa Teme?"tanya Naruto. "tidak apa. Sudahlah lupakan saja."Sasuke pun berbalik badan dan ingin segera pergi dan menemui dua orang tadi tapi, sebuah tangan tan menghentikan langkahnya. "Sasuke, kau sudah mau pergi lagi. Apa kau tidak merindukan ku? Aku dari tadi menunggumu disini" Naruto tersenyum miris. "hei Dobe siapa bilang aku tidak rindu padamu, aku sangat merindukanmu tapi sepertinya kau masih sangat lelah karena baru saja pulang kan, jadi lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu, nanti sore aku menunggumu di Danau tempat kita biasa bertemu"Sasuke bersiap untuk pergi lagi, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah dekapan dari belakang punggungnya menghentikanya lagi. "Teme, aku sangat merindukanmu" Naruto mempererat pelukannya. "hei baka.. aku juga merindukanmu. Tapi aku tidak mau membuatmu sakit, aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Lebih baik kau sekarang istirahat. Aku tunggu jam empat di Danau"ucap Sasuke sambil melepas pelukan Naruto dan berbalik mengahadp Naruto. Mata mereka bertemu onyx dan sapphire . "kau tahu, aku benar-benar merindukan mu" Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan tersenyum tipis. Mereka bisa merasakan detak jantung mereka berdua. "baiklah Dobe, aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa ya nanti jam empat" Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan bersiap pergi kali ini tidak ada yang menghalangi lagi. Si pemuda pirang itu pun mengikuti kata-kata Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat, lagi pula ia tidak ingin pemuda yang begitu ia cintai cemas akan keadaannya.

Tepat jam empat sore Sasuke keluar dari Mansion Uchiha menuju ke Danau tempat ia dan kekasihnya bertemu. Setelah sampai ditempat tujuannya ia belum melihat pemuda pirang yang sangat di cintainya itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menunggunya.

Kira-kira satu jam laki-laki bermata onyx itu menunggu kekasihnya tapi tak kunjung datang. 'kemana si Dobe itu atau jangan-jangan dia ketiduran'pikir Sasuke. Lima belas menit kemudian ia mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal, suara cempreng yang sangat ia rindukan itu. "Temeeee"ucap si punya suara itu dari jauh tapi masih bisa didengar dengan baik oleh Sasuke. 'hosh…hosh…' Naruto berhenti didepan kekasihnya itu dan mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit sesak karena berlari. Setelah ia merasa sudah bisa bernafas seperti biasa, ia pun memandang kekasihnya yang memasang wajah stoic-nya. "ah… gomen Teme tadi aku ketiduran. Jadi terlambat datangnya" Naruto pun memasang cengiran khasnya. 'benarkan, pasti dia tertidur'pikir Sasuke. "Hn.."hanya itu yang diucapkan Sasuke. Sasuke pun duduk menghadap ke arah Danau dan memandangnya. Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke. "ah… Teme kau marah ya padaku?"tanya Naruto ragu. "Hn" lagi-lagi kata itu saja yang diucapkan Sasuke. "Ayolah Teme , aku kan sudah meminta maaf padamu"ucap Naruto. "Hn"entah sudah berapa kali kata ini keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "ah… Teme aku tidak mengerti apa arti 'Hn'-mu itu. Lagipula ini salahmu juga kan, gara-gara kau menyuruhku istirahat aku jadi ketiduran"ucap Naruto sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "apa kau bilang salahku? Kau saja yang tidak bisa tepat waktu. Aku menyuruhmu istirahat bukan tidur kan. Kalau kau tertidur itu bukan urusanku. Kau juga bisa memasang alarm kan"balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Mana ada seorang Uchiha yang derajatnya tinggi kalah oleh seorang Dobe seperti dia. "hei.. Teme, aku sudah memasang alarm tapi tidak berdering. Jadi jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan saja alarm itu"ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, manis sekali. Sasuke yang melihatnya merona pipinya, tapi dengan cepat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak mau sampai ketahuan oleh kekasihnya itu. "kau mungkin menyalakan alarm itu tapi mungkin juga kau yang mematikannya tanpa sadar"ujar Sasuke tanpa memandang Naruto. "ah… tidak mungkin itu, masa aku yang menyalakan aku juga yang mematikannya"balas Naruto tidak mau kalah. "masa?" seringai jahil muncul di wajah putih Sasuke. "iya lah"jawab Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Manis . itu adalah kata yang muncul di benak Sasuke saat melihatnya. Lagi-lagi rona merah muncul dipipi putih Sasuke, tapi yang namanya Uchiha tidak akan mau derajat nya jatuh jadi dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya. "sudahlah, jangan meributkan soal alarm lagi"ujar Sasuke menyerah karena tidak mau lagi meributkan hal sepele itu. "kau duluan yang mulai"balas Naruto cepat. "Hn" lagi-lagi kata itu keluar lagi.

"hei Naruto apa kau tidak merindukan tempat ini?"tanya Sasuke. "tentu saja, aku sangat merindukan tempat ini, apalagi orang yang menemani ku memandang danau,langit biru, matahari tebenam, juga langit malam yang indah ini adalah orang yang berada di sampingku"ucap Naruto semangat. "oh… begitu"jawab Sasuke, sebuah senyum tipis terkembang dibibirnya. "kalau kau sendiri?"Naruto membalikan pertanyaan. "ya… tapi yang paling aku rindukan adalah sebuah bola mata yang bisa membuat ku tenang saat menatapnya. Aku sangat merindukan bola mata itu. Aku ingin menatapnya setiap hari. Tidak ada yang mempunyai bola mata yang indah dan menenangkan seperti bola mata itu. Bola mata sapphire berwarna langit biru. Itulah yang paling aku rindukan" Sasuke menatap lurus mata Naruto. Membuat Naruto salah tingkah. "kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"tanya Naruto yang salah tingkah. "kau tahu bola mata siapa yang ku maksud"tanya Sasuke tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto hanya menggeleng. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "dasar… kau itu benar-benar Dobe ya. Yang kumaksud adalah kau tahu"ucap Sasuke. Naruto yang dari sana nya memang mempunyai otak yang lama memproses sesuatu, akhirnya mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Naruto yang membuatnya tambah err… manis. "A-aku?"tanya Naruto meyakinkan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Naruto… aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku mau agar kau jadi milikku seorang" Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto. "Teme…"ucapan Naruto terpotong karena Sasuke sudah mengunci mulut Naruto dengan mulutnya. Tadinya Naruto menolak, tapi lama-lama Naruto menikmatinya. Cukup lama mereka berciuman sampai mereka sudah pada batasnya, kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat mereka harus menyudahi ciuman hangat mereka. "Naruto… tetaplah disampingku, aku sangat merindukan mu. Dan jangan kau pergi lagi ya" Sasuke pun memeluk Naruto erat, seperti tidak ingin melepasnya. Langit kini sudah berubah warna langit biru kini berubah menjadi langit malam yang gelap. "Sasuke.. aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu"ucap Naruto ia pun semakin mempererat pelukan itu. Satu sama lain saling membutuhkan. "Naruto… aishiteru.." ucap Sasuke lembut. "aishiteru too.. Sasuke"jawab Naruto sambil membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan Sasuke. Langit malam ini menjadi saksi mereka, bahwa mereka benar-benar saling mencintai,menyayangi dan membutuhkan satu sama lain.

-END-

Huft… akhirnya selesai juga ya fic gaje ini… hhehehe… mav ya kalau romance nya ga kerasa. Maklum aku ini author baru. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca fic aneh and gaje ini. Aku sangat butuh masukan dari para senpai. Aku ini masih amatiran jadi mohon masukan nya agar aku lebih berkembang. Baiklah..

Mind To Review ?


End file.
